Dreaming of Dolphins and Swimming with Hope
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: After meeting a lady his age, named Hazel, on his way back from his Europe trip, The Jovenshire excitedly gets roped into a sea-legged, romantic and cross-country adventure. He meets up with Dolphin Tale 2's characters and even the sea friends that accompany.
1. Chapter 1: A Call from Sea-Legs

The sound of Hazel's ringtone on Joven's phone made Joven quickly answer it excitedly. Hazel was Joven's new girlfriend, who has a job of a sea-life rehabber and trainer in Florida, which Joven met through his trip to Europe.

Joven put his phone to his ear as Hazel's sweet voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Joven!" Hazel greeted kindly with an unseen smile upon her unseen face.

"Hey Hazel! What's up, sea-legs?" Joven replied happily.

"A lot is happening, Jovie! The dolphins are doing wonderful, Sawyer is on a rescue right now, and the new one… I'm coming to California to see you and your friends! My flight leaves tomorrow night for Los Angeles!" Hazel explained with joyful giggles throughout.

"Oh my God, Hazel! That's great!" Joven replied happily, "I have a few questions for you, sea legs. Is Sawyer coming with you? Can I return with you to Florida for a few days to see Sawyer and the aquarium? How was you and Hope's performance yesterday?"

"First, Sawyer is not coming along with me because he has Advanced AP Marine Biology classes to make up. Second, of course you can come back with me! Finally, our performance was amazing! I have a few questions for you now," Hazel said in return, "What is Lasercorn's problem? Can your friends join us for the trip to Florida? Why do you want to see the aquarium during your visit?"

Joven replied the first two questions easily with, "He has problems, but he is getting help. Second, I'll ask them."

After a few seconds of thinking, Joven answered Hazel's third lingering question, "I have never wanted or forced into going to an aquarium and I think I want to now with you and possibly my friends."

After good-byes, Joven jokily exclaimed as he put away his phone, "Florida, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Sunken Truth

Joven's mind raced excitedly as he explained Hazel and her visit and the idea of possibly returning with her together to spend time in Florida to the others a few minutes later.

"Are you serious?" Sohinki squeaked as Joven finished; a smile drawn joyously on his face.

"I'm totally serious about this! Anyone on board for the idea?" he replied with a curious smile.

"I'm in!" everyone, but Sohinki agreed in accidental unison.

They turned to see Sohinki shaking his head.

"Why aren't you excited about this? It will so much fun," Lasercorn asked curiously.

Sohinki replied while he wiped away a short somewhat manly tear, "You wouldn't care about it... You'll tease me."

They saw Sohinki bring his legs up to his chest and rock back and forth on his chair.

"Oh, come on Sohinki! We won't you tease you. We're your friends," Mari said sweetly.

Sohinki sighed softly before he spoke.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid to go, to be with things that can head-but, sting, and boldly harm me… I'm afraid… Also, I can't s-swim," Sohinki replied.

They sat there in shock. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hazel's Helicopter Arrival

After the thoughtful, but awkward silence, Joven received a text from someone. As he read it, his thoughtful smirk flipped into a large joyous grin. He laughed some inaudible words.

"What is it?" Lasercorn asked him as Joven raced over the door while he excitedly pulled on his jacket.

"She's coming by one of the aquarium's rescue and release helicopters right now!" he joyfully replied.

As he spoke, Joven raced for the nearest exit; so he could watch Hazel's helicopter arrival. The others followed him outside where he was watching something in the sky curiously.

"_Please be my darling Hazel's helicopter,_" he muttered softly as he watched something pass in front of a cloud.

"What was you watching?" Anthony asked as Joven bent to tie his shoes nervously.

"I think it's the copter that Hazel is arriving in," Joven replied with a smile.

"In her text-," Mari began.

"She was flying over the GMM and Rhett and Link studios when she texted. That's a good hundred miles ago, but she said that her copter is fast because of speedy rescues," he replied with a proud and hopeful smile.

As Joven stood, a voice from somewhere shouted, "_**JOVEN! JOSHUA! JOVIE!**_"

He turned to look up over the street to a silent helicopter descending beautifully; a beautiful woman in sight inside it.

"_**HAZEL!**_" he shouted back, "_**LAND ON THE ROOF!**_"

They watched in shock as Hazel nodded and slowly landed on the studio's roof. They continued to watch in shock as The Jovenshire climbed up onto the roof from a few windows.


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid part 1

JOVEN'S POV

My eyes met my dear Hazel's eyes as I climbed stiffly onto the roof where she landed her helicopter beautifully. I watched in beautiful shock as he got out of it quickly. She wore a dark blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers with his beautiful hair up in a neat ponytail. She strolled over with a smile upon her beautiful face. Her shirt had two dolphins jumping next to each other with a sunset reflected between them on it.

"Joven!" she greeted; her voice was sweet and kind as ever.

"Oh Hazel! Most of my friends that agreed to return with us to see Florida, the aquarium, and Sawyer!" I replied as we embraced.

As she locked her copter, I asked, "How was the flight over here, sea-legs?"

"Oh Jovie," she said as she took a picture of the city from the roof, "It was ok."

When we reached the roof, I smiled and asked, "Want to jump together, darling dolphin?"

I knew Hazel wasn't afraid, but I was afraid to jump down and do something extremely stupid.

She shook her head as Hazel shouted while jumping down, "Move out of the way, fools!"

I watched her land perfectly and smiled up at me; her eyes saying, "You have done worse things on camera. Don't be afraid."

I sighed and sat down on the edge like a total pussy.

"What are you doing?" Sohinki asked with an edge of boyish ignorance in his voice.

I sighed as I dropped down. During the short descend, I spoke with a smile.

"I'm being a man," I said with a bold grin.


	5. Chapter 5: How to Train a Man

Hazel's POV

I watched Jovie drop from the roof. When he landed, my eyes saw Lasercorn run over with a mad smirk upon his face.

"What was that?" Lasercorn asked annoyed, "You're a stupid, lovesick pussy!"

"I was being braver than you'll ever be… That was being a man; being strong by not being strong or _manly_," Jovie replied; standing up to his handsome full-height.

I saw Lasercorn narrow his eyes upon poor, innocent Jovie whose hair was messed up a bit. Lasercorn took a breath before launching a punch towards Joven.

In effort, to not look defenseless and "girly," I ran over and caught his fist mid-way. I was hanging from Lasercorn's raised fist with my other hand groping in my pocket for my trusty weapon: my mini-rescue whistle.

"Get out of my way, _sea legs_," he growled; trying to shake me from my grip on his formed fist.

My fingers finally felt and grabbed it from deep in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly.

"He's not a marine animal, _fish sticks!_" the man with the brown hair who Jovie called "Sohinki" shouted annoyingly.

The whistle was positioned at my lips; ready to blow.

"I know he isn't," I replied boldly, "but he sure acts like one sometimes."

As the word "sometimes" left my lips, I blew into the whistle quickly. The noise was ear-splitting and made Lasercorn drop me surprised. During the short fall, I heard Sohinki squeal and yelp like a dolphin.

I landed on my feet and heard Sohinki yell, "What was _**that **_for, Hazel?"

I smiled and spun my whistle upon its chain while I was saying, "_**That **_was to say that guys, like dogs or cats, never learn new tricks, but _dolphins _do learn and know a mid-air somersault from and a mid-air back-flip by just a grip change."


	6. Chapter 6: That Awkward Question

Hazel smiled proudly as Joven put an arm around her; a smile upon his face too. Lasercorn and Sohinki were both regaining their hearing from Hazel's whistle's blowing.

To avoid teasing, Lasercorn spoke quickly.

"So... does anyone want to go inside?" he asked curiously with a weak and partly dumb smile upon his face.

~~~~Minutes later~~~~ 

"Nice studio," Hazel said with a smile towards Joven.

"Thanks, Hazel," Joven replied, "Got any questions, darling?"

"I actually do have a question," Hazel said; seeing a sarcastic smile upon Sohinki's face, "Who, from your friends, doesn't want to return with us to Florida and see Sawyer and the aquarium?"

Silence struck them. With a sigh and after some stares in his direction, Sohinki spoke.

"I don't want to with you two to Florida and see _**Sawyer**_ and the aquarium," Sohinki boldly replied.

Hazel asked, "Why?"

In effort to lift the ever-embarrassing weight from his shoulder, Lasercorn answered for Sohinki, "He's afraid to be injured… Also, he can't swim."

"It's ok that you're-," Hazel started to say and then she stopped, "You CAN'T SWIM?"

Sohinki nodded slowly and replied, "I never had to or wanted to… Also, I hate and fear some sea—sea animals."

"You wouldn't say you hate sea animals after you visit the aquarium. There's the two main dolphins, Hope and Winter, and a sea turtle and seagull that would make you laugh. Also, everyone is so great, welcoming, and laughable that they'll help you," Hazel explained with a smile.

Sohinki sighed and asked, "_**If **_I go to the aquarium… Can you guys please… maybe… sort of… You know what I mean… Please?"

Hazel chuckled and everyone stared at her.

"What? It's sort of funny that the guy that can endure eating and swallowing super-hot sauced hot chili chocolate ball; can't do a simple thing like _**swimming**_?" Hazel asked.

"It is not-," Sohinki began, but Lasercorn butted; feeling as dumb and annoying as possible.

"It is damn easy," Lasercorn started boldly; his mind straying to his teenage year memories of when he swam.

Hazel chuckled and smiled at Joven.

"It is easy," Joven bluntly lied, but the smile made it feel truthful to Hazel and the others.

"He's lying," a voice from somewhere said suddenly in a marvelous British accent.

"Wes? Where are you?" Joven asked nervously, "I'm not lying, Wes!"


	7. Chapter 7: Boys Will Be Boys

Wes entered the room; smiling strangely.

"I'm not lying," Joven said.

"Yes, you are," Wes replied as Joven received and read a text on his phone.

"There are very different things," Joven said arbitrarily.

"What?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Swimming in the ocean and in an aquarium tank… Wes is bothering me about something," Joven replied.

A moment of silence touched the room.

"There isn't _**really **_a difference," Hazel said, "between those two bodies of water."

Joven stood there; a hand around Hazel.

"You afraid?" Sohinki teased with a curious smile.

"No… No," Joven replied quickly.

Hazel looked up into Joven's eyes that were dreamy and handsome. She smiled a smile that seemed say silently, "_Are you afraid, Jovie?_"

Joven shook his head with a smile that said, "_Yeah, I am, but I still want to go to the aquarium in Florida with you; to prove that I am not afraid_."

"He is afraid, _sea legs_," Sohinki said with a chuckle to Hazel who was staring into Joven's handsome eyes.

"Hey look! Captain _**Obvious**_ is here!" she replied with a retorting laugh; her eyes still locked into Joven's eyes.

"Don't mind him. He can't swim… _**or **_go in the ocean," Joven said as his eyes stopped looking into Hazel's eyes.

"Don't mind them both; _mermaid_. They're both _**wussies!**_ _**I **_can swim _**and **_go to the ocean," Lasercorn said with his voice being very ostentatious.

"_But __**you're**_ afraid to go near _**bees**_ or the _**Gym**_," Joven pointed out; sending a glare towards Lasercorn.

"_**Boys!**_" Mari said suddenly, "_**Stop **_fighting! You're not _**children**_ anymore! You're… _**grown**_ men! Act like _**it!**_"

The room fell in silence. Hazel and Mari exchanged glances and smiled. Hazel quickly broke the silence by sighing after checking her watch.

"Guys… and Mari," she said with a smile, "I just got confirmation on a rescue mission… a _**sea **_rescue… Anyone joining or helping me?"

A second silence settled on the room. The person, who broke the silence, was Joven.

"I'll join you, _darling sea legs_," Joven said slowly with a smile, "I will help you."


	8. Chapter 8: Afraid part 2

They stared in shock as he finished his bold answer.

Joven was thinking as he finished talking, "Why are they staring at me?"

The room rang with stunned silence. Mari was the first to speak to him.

"But you're-," she began, but he interrupted with a smile.

He smiled as he told the group, "I might be afraid of the crashing waves hitting my mostly bare body as I struggle to stay afloat, but I'm not afraid to face that fear; no matter the humiliation and teasing I receive from you people. I will do what I have to do to face my fear; even if it means being teased and taunted along the way. I will join my darling _sea legged mermaid_ on her sea rescue and rescue my afraid soul and body along with it… Now, how's with us on this sea-side rescue?"

One by one, the Smosh Games' members joined Hazel and Joven. The last one, standing afraid and nervous, was Sohinki.

"Will you join us… and help your fragile self along the way or the misery and teasing afterwards will be plentiful?" Lasercorn asked; watching Hazel bring her whistle to his perfect lips in his soft hands.

Sohinki stood there; his eyes scanning the others, then his small and wimpy body, and back to them.

"Yes, he will join you and I will too," the voice of Flitz replied from the doorway.

Flitz strolled over with a hand quickly keeping stunned Sohinki in his place. He spoke again; a smile upon his handsomely dark face.

"Oh Hazel," he said, "Your _friend_, Sawyer, just arrived on the roof in _his _copter. Is he joining us on the rescue?"

Hazel's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"He was the one that confirmed the sea rescue over text! We will both take you people to the sea-side rescue at Sacramento Beach," Hazel replied quickly and excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~

"I can't get this _thing_ to work!" Sohinki squeaked as he was shoved into his seat forcefully.

"You're doing it all wrong, _Sohinki_," Sawyer replied, "It's just that clip you have to do."

"I'll help you buddy," Lasercorn said as he sat down beside him in the helicopter.

"Thanks... Can you actually… you know-," Sohinki began to reply, but Lasercorn interrupted.

"Yes, I can help during the rescue… I will be your friend," Lasercorn said; helping Sohinki kindly as he sat down.

Mari slid into her seat and got ready. She smiled and listened to Sawyer talk to Hazel over the radio system. She let herself tone out the boyish bickering of Sohinki and Lasercorn while she watched Sawyer get ready for flight.

"Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Mari," Sawyer said suddenly, "Are you all ready for your first helicopter flight?"

"Yes," Mari replied quickly.

"You bet I am," Lasercorn said second.

"I guess so… I'll try not to do anything stupid or childish, Sawyer," Sohinki finished.


	9. Chapter 9: A Copter Conversation

As the helicopter slowly rose from the roof-top, Lasercorn smiled and saw Sohinki and his eyes were closed and covered with his hands. Lasercorn removed his hands from his pockets and brought Sohinki's hands from his face.

Sohinki brought them back quickly and Lasercorn did it again. Lasercorn realized his hands were cold, clammy, and wet.

"Sohinki," Lasercorn said.

"Shut up," Sohinki replied boldly.

"Buddy," Lasercorn said sweetly; watching Sohinki bring his knees to his chest, "it is ok. You can open your eyes."

Sohinki shook his head with a tear rolling down his face from his shut eyes.

"Come on, So-Matt," Lasercorn said, "I am here for you."

Sohinki bitterly replied between tears, "No, you aren't here for me. You're just doing this because you want your chosen punishment for me to hurt less."

Lasercorn thought for a few seconds.

"Buddy… Just give me one of your hands and I'll comfort you," Lasercorn said sweetly.

Slowly, Sohinki let his hand drop and felt Lasercorn hands talking them in his. Lasercorn's hands were warm against his cold and clammy hands.

"It's ok, Sohinki. You look handsome as ever today," Lasercorn said kindly.

Sohinki's mouth opened and then closed. Sohinki removed the other hand from his face and Lasercorn took it.

"Matt," Lasercorn said.

"Yeah?" Sohinki replied after another slow tear.

"Your eyes are closed… Open them and see what you're missing," Lasercorn suggested warmly.

Sohinki shook his head boyishly.

"Just do it and let yourself relax those whimpering muscles and just see the world from a different point," Lasercorn said; a smile that was unseen by knee-clutching Sohinki.

"Come on Sohinki," Mari urged on sweetly; her head turned around to partly face the two men.

Sohinki sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He stuttered as he looked out the window.

"Sohinki… It's not that bad, you see… What's the problem, red panda?" Mari asked curiously.

Sohinki replied slowly, "I don't like… aerial views," while he continued to clutch his knees.

Mari laughed and asked, "Why are you afraid then?"

"Nothing… Don't ask about it," Sohinki replied slowly.

"I want to know," Lasercorn said with a smile.

"Why?" Sohinki peeped.

"He's just curious, Matt," Mari said with a kind smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's the reason I'm afraid," Sohinki said; Lasercorn's arm upon his shoulder while Mari sweetly smiled at him.

Sawyer spoke up suddenly as an unseen smile touched his face that neither the men nor Mari saw.

"You shouldn't _**be **_afraid of or about countering them. There are creatures that crawl and go upon this Earth like us," Sawyer told them, "They're just Mother Nature's peaceful killing weavers who are seen as terrible monsters by humans and other creatures. You shouldn't be afraid of them or facing that fear of them. You should be afraid of things or people you cannot personally control."

The helicopter's occupants were silent as they thought about what Sawyer just said.

"I-I'm still afraid, but I'm not alone," Sohinki said finally after a few pondering seconds, "Mari and the others hate and fear them too."

"That's no reason to be afraid," Lasercorn said slowly, "I remember years ago; having to recite some _**stupid **_poem for English… and the poem I got that I _**was not **_pleased about was one that basically said that if you befriend something that you fear, you will understand them, but if you _do not_; you will still be afraid, hate, and not understand them."


	10. Chapter 10 What a Strange Ride

The helicopter's inside rode in silence for a few minutes. Somehow, Lasercorn found his non-clutched hand around his friend for his friend's comfort. Sohinki looked up at Lasercorn and spoke slowly. His voice was calm.

"Lasercorn," he said slowly.

"Yeah, Sohinki?" Lasercorn replied as Mari turned back to face the sky in front of them and the control board.

"Thanks," he began, "When we reach… the beach—can you help me during… the _r-rescue_?"

"Your welcome and I will help you," Lasercorn replied, "Hey Sawyer… How far until the rescue beach?"

"I'm guessing a few minutes," Sawyer said before returning to a conversation on headset with Hazel.

"Thanks," Lasercorn replied before looking into Sohinki's eyes and saying, "Remember to stay strong and be brave, _mellon_."

"I will, but I'm still going probably wet myself during the rescue," Sohinki replied; leaning against his friend.

Mari managed a chuckle and a hand on Sohinki.

"Lasercorn," Sohinki said.

"What, Sohinki?" Lasercorn asked curiously; seeing Sohinki's free hand mess up his hair.

"There's a spider… on me," Sohinki replied; trying to stay calm, but a muffled yelp exited his mouth in the effort.

The helicopter fell silent as they flew towards the beach besides some person's screaming from below.

"Where is that screaming coming from?" Mari asked calmly.

"Oh," Sawyer replied calmly, "Your friend, Nerdsworth, is hitching a ride under us on the copter."

"What?! How did we miss that during take-off?" Lasercorn asked with a confused smile on his face.

Sawyer shrugged and asked, "Can one of you, get him into the copter before landing?"

"I'm ok," a familiar voice replied from below, "I just a leg up into the copter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seconds Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Got it!" Flitz said; jumping into the open panel on the copter with a smile on his wind-blown face.

"Where's Wes?" Mari asked curiously.

"Hitching on the love-bird's copter," Flitz replied with a smile that said, "I hope his hair doesn't get ruined during it."

"Nerdsworth! Mari! Lasercorn! Sohinki! Landing now!" Sawyer shouted during the descendant.

A few seconds past before Mari spoke, "That was a nice ride to the beach with you gentlemen."


End file.
